Secrest & Lies
by little talula
Summary: A secret between a member of the winx and a member of the specialists will divide the team and split them up for good.I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club

Summary: A secret between two members of the team will change everything for the worse.

Chapter 1: The Secret

Summary: Stella receives a mysterious text form someone and sneaks off to meet him.

~Alfea~

Stella was in her room giggling while reading messages from her phone. She has been secretly texting someone but no one knew who.

"Come on Stella we're all meeting at the mall remember? GNO." Bloom said poking her head in Stella room.

"Oh right I forgot." Stella said as her phone went off.

"Who's texting?" Bloom asked.

"Brandon he's just flirting to me through text." Stella answered.

"Lucky, I wish Sky like that with me." Bloom said smiling.

"Why don't you text him." Stella suggested.

"Can't. He's on Eraklyon doing official royal business. He doesn't have time to contact me right now." Bloom sighed.

"Don't worry it's only for a month right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Bloom answered.

"Well let him do what he needs to do, then he'll come back and spend some time with you. He's a prince Bloom, it's his duty." Stella said.

"Yeah, I know thanks, so you coming with us or not?" Bloom said.

"I can't I'm meeting up with Brandon, we have a date tonight." Stella answered quickly. Stella waited until Bloom left her room before she turned around to read the text message. _Still meeting tonight? _the text read. Stella smiled looking at the text and quickly answered yes. Stella waited until she heard her friends leave before she quickly got changed and created a portal.

~Eraklyon~

A portal opened up in the royal gardens where Stella stepped out of. She looked around the garden wondering where he was.

"Glad you could make it." A voice said from the shadows.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for the others to leave." Stella said.

"No worries, I figured it would take you a while since they others don't know our secret." He said. The man stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to Stella as a familiar blonde haired prince.

Author's Notes:

~I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB.

~This story is not a BloomXSky, StellaXBrandon story.

~Warning: you may not like where this is going, so you may want to stop here.

~If like, it'll be continued, if continued it'll be a two part story.

~No vililans, just secrets and drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time: Stella creates a lie to Bloom and the girls so she could go off on her date with a mysterious man.

Summary: Stella and Sky talk about their relationship while Bloom and Brandon questions Stella's lies.

~Eraklyon~

"Oh Sky it's great to see you." Stella said hugging him.

"You too. Does Bloom know your here?" Sky said quickly.

"No she thinks I have a date with Brandon." Stella answered.

"And Brandon?" Sky asked.

"He doesn't know either." Stella said.

"Stella, I don't know if we should continue doing this." Sky said trying to push her away.

"Don't worry Sky, we've been doing this for almost six months, and we haven't been caught once." Stella said.

"I know but we're going have to tell them soon." Sky said.

"Yeah yeah, when the time comes." Stella said.

"And when will that be?" Sky asked.

"When we figure out where this relationship is going." She said.

"It's been six months, I think it's time we tell them." Sky said.

"Fine the day after our six month-aversery date." Stella sighed.

"Good." he said.

"So can we not focus on them, and focus on us now?" Stella asked.

"Yes we can." Sky answered.

~Magix, Winx~

"Hey Timmy just texted, he and the others are going to meet up with us in the food court." Tecna said as the girls were walking through the mall. The girls softly cheered until they noticed how disappointed Bloom appeared to be.

"No what, let me call Timmy and tell him we won't be able to meet, it'll be an all girl night." Tecna said.

"No don't. It's ok, you guys should be able to spend time with your boyfiends." Bloom said.

"You sure? I mean I know how hard it can be for you when Sky's away." Flora said.

"It's ok. It just seems he's more eager to take these duties at home than ever before." Bloom said.

"Don't worry, he's training to be a king." Layla said.

"Yeah I know but sometimes I wonder if he's using it as an excuse to avoid because he doesn't want me or that he doesn't love anymore." Bloom said.

"Of course he loves you, he would never cheat on you." Flora reassured her.

"Forget the guys this is an all girls night." Tecna said as she sent a text to the boys saying they wouldn't be able to meet up.

~Specialists~

"Well the girls won't be meeting up with us." Timmy said reading Tecna's message.

"Why not? Did she say?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, she said she and the girls want a girls' night out and keep Bloom company." He said.

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah Tecna said Bloom is worried Sky doesn't like her anymore, and he is being distant from her." Timmy said.

"Come to think of it. I've noticed that a little lately." Helia said.

"Yeah he has't talked to her that much, not as normal as usual." Riven said.

"They're not in a fight are they?" Nabu asked.

"Oh we would of known trust me." Brandon said recalling the times Sky would rant about Bloom every time they were in a fight.

"True." Riven said.

"So how are things with you and Stella?" Helia asked.

"Fine, we still talk and still have dates." Brandon answered.

"Well good to know you're relationship is going strong." Helia said.

"Yeah." Brandon said quietly.

"Hey look there are the girls." Helia said. The group walked over to the girls who looked over and smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Bloom greeted.

"Hey" They said.

"Brandon what are you doing here?" Bloom asked noticing him in the group.

"I'm hanging out with the guys why?" He said.

"Stella told me you two had a date which is why she bailed on girl's night." Bloom said.

"Really? She canceled our date because of girl's night." Brandon said.

"Ok hold it if Stella isn't with us and she's not with you." Musa said.

"Then where is she?" Riven asked.

"And why would she lie to us?" Layla asked.

Author's Notes:

~This story along with Bloom's secret will be updated more frequently than the others because I like them and I know where it's heading in my mind.

~Obviously, Sky and Stella are secretly dating in this story. I honestly don't think Sky would do this to Bloom in the series, if he did it wouldn't be with one of Bloom's friends. This was an idea that popped in my mind and thought it would be interesting to write.

~This story takes place after season 4.

~ I haven't figured out a backstory to Sky and Stella's secret so if anyone have any ideas, feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time: Bloom and Brandon discovers Stella's been lying to them. Sky begins to wonder if he''s doing the right thing.

Summary: Bloom and Brandon decide to search for the truth as their best friends start acting strange.

"So why would Stella lie to us?" Musa asked.

"Not sure but I'm going to find out." Bloom said.

"How about we give you girls a ride back to school." Helia suggested.

"Sure." The girls answered.

They followed the boys to the parking lot and climbed on the bikes. Each of the girls went with their boyfriend except for Bloom who partnered up with Brandon. The two didn't mind riding together. They shared a sibling bond and often spend time together with Sky and Stella. Bloom and Brandon found themselves hanging out and talking to each others when no one else could help them. Brandon protected Bloom like Sky. But unlike Sky who constantly kept watch over her and over protected Bloom, Brandon stood aside and helped her or protect her when she needed it or asked for it. The two were best friends and shared a brother sister bond, similar to Sky and Stella. The four of them were all close and always went on double dates. Brandon was comfortable with Bloom's arm wrapped around his waist as the two rode back to Alfea together.

"Thanks for the ride." Bloom said as the two reached the school. The girls were busy talking with their boyfriend leaving the time to talk together.

"So Stella's been acting weird?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah a little. I mean it's not like her to blow off Girl's night especially when it involves shopping." Bloom said.

"Hmm weird." Brandon said.

"I'm going to talk to her and she what she says." Bloom said.

"Alright let me know what she says and I'll talk to Sky and see what's up with him." Brandon said.

"And you let me know what he says." Bloom said.

"I will when he comes back." Brandon said.

"Brandon we're leaving." Timmy called out. The two turned around to see the other specialists on their wind riders waiting to leave. The girls were standing off to the side waving good bye.

"Well I guess I better get going then." Brandon said.

"Guess so." Bloom said.

"Anytime now before curfew and we're all in detention." Riven said bitterly.

"Alright I'm coming." Brandon shouted back. He rolled his eyes, walked over to his bike and jumped on. Bloom went over to the girls and stood by them. The girls waved bye to the boys as they took off and went back towards their own school.

"So what were you and Brandon talking about?" Layla asked.

"Nothing he was just seeing how I was doing without communications from Sky." Bloom answered.

"Mmmhmm yeah sure." Tecna said.

"I mean it." Bloom said feeling her cheeks turning red.

"If you say so." Flora shrugged.

"Come on guys we should head off to bed." Musa said. The girls turned around and made their ay back into the school.

Author's note:

~Anyone who needs detail don't worry there will be more as the story goes on, this is just the beginning. Other than that the story is still in continuation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time: The team questions Stella's lies and tries to figure out what to do.

Summary: Bloom talk with Stella hoping to get results on her strange behavior.

~Alfea~

The girls walked into the door and noticed Stella sitting on the couch watching tv while brushing her hair.

"Uh hey Stella." Flora said. Stella looked up to see her friends.

"Hi" She said.

"Here we got you an iced coffee." Musa said handing her the drink and straw.

"Thanks so how was the mall?" Stella said poking the straw into the cup and taking a sip.

"Good. We found some great deals, bumped into the boys and saw Brandon who was looking for you. Funny thing we told that we thought you two were on a date and he thought you were with us." Bloom said.

"Oh." Stella said. She sat there for a few minutes not saying a word.

"Well?" Bloom asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well what?" Stella confused.

"Where were you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh I was with Nova. I'm sorry but she called me last minute wanting to hang out and give me the latest gossip on Solaria. so I lied to you and Brandon just so I could go with her." Stella said.

"Oh ok. But why didn't you tell us you were going with her?" Bloom asked.

"I didn't want you guys to be mad at me." Stella said.

"Why would be mad? We would have understand and so would have Brandon." Bloom said.

"I know I'm sorry." Stella said hugging Bloom.

"It's ok." Bloom said hugging her friend. The two let go and went off to their own rooms. Bloom went to her room, closed the door and called Brandon.

~Redfountain~

Brandon was walking back to his dorm slowly. The others were ahead of him talking about their time spent with their girlfriend which Brandon was not in the mood to hear. He stopped half way down the hall hearing his phone ring.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Brandon it's me. Bloom." Bloom said from the other end. "Oh what's up?" "I just talked to Stella." "What did she say?" "She went out with Nova. So she created the lie to blow us off for her." "Why would she do that?" She didn't want to hurt our feelings." "OK, well do you believe her?" "Not really. I did at first but now that I think about it. No." "Well it's going to be a while before I can talk to Sky since he's not here, but I'll try and call him first and see if he picks up." "Good luck." "Thanks I've got to go, I'll call you later." "Ok bye." "Bye"

Brandon hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He came up to his dorm to find the door already unlocked and left wide open...

Author's Notes:

~ The story won't be updated as often now, with work and school starting up again soon. I hope to get another chapter up before the summer ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time: Bloom talks with Stella hoping for results but didn't get the answer she wanted.

Summary: Sky and Brandon have a talk, will things go as well as the girls did.

~Redfountain~

Brandon stared at the open door before making his way in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He noticed Sky was busy unpacking his things throwing them into drawers and on the bed.

"So you're back already?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I decided to come back." Sky answered.

"Why? I thought you had another month." Brandon said.

"Finished early so I decided to come home, and Bloom doesn't know yet. I'm going to surprise her." Sky said.

"Well that would be nice." Brandon said. There was a bit of silence.

"So what have you been up to?" Sky asked.

"The others and I just came back from the mall. We bumped into the girls while we were over there." Brandon said.

"Girls night?" Sky asked.

"Yep" Brandon answered. Sky knew Stella was not with the girls tonight and quickly had to figure out a way to cover his track.

"Was Stella with you?" Sky asked quickly.

"No Bloom told me she couldn't make it. Apparently Stella decided to hang out with Nova instead of us." Brandon explained.

"So she lied to you?" Sky asked.

"Apparently, do you believe her?" Brandon asked.

"Well yeah, she probably didn't want the girls to feel bad so she made up that lie." Sky said.

"So you would be ok, if Bloom blows both you and her friends off for a friend on Earth?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I would." Sky shrugged.

"Even if it's Andy?" Brandon asked. Sky stopped and thought for a minute.

"Well no, but if it was a friend who was a girl then yes." Sky answered.

"Ok well I'm going to make a phone call." Brandon said and walked over to the balcony. He pulled out his phone and called Bloom. He rested his elbow on the balcony waiting for Bloom to pick up.

~Alfea~

Bloom was alone in her room doing homework when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Bloom it's me." Brandon what's up?" "Well I called Sky and he answered." "What did he say?" "He thinks it's fine for Stella to bail on us last minute." "Seriously? If I did that he would be screaming his head off." "Well he said it would be fine if you did it, as long as you weren't with Andy." "That doesn't make sense to me. He's usually mad if I end up blowing him off." "I know I hear the ranting every time that happens." "So anyways what do we do now?" "Not sure we might have to investigate this a little further." "Alright well I better go now." "Yeah same here." "Bye" "Bye"

Bloom hung up the phone then rubbed the back of her neck trying to figure out her next step.

Author's note:

~So there have been grammer mistakes throughout the story, so far, don't worry I'll go back and check then

~Most of the time I'm posting this at like 1 in the morning as well as working on it, which may explain my errors.

~Also this is the last update for a while since school is starting up for me in a week :(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last time: Brandon talks with Sky hoping to get results.

Summary: Bloom go on a date, where things don't go as planned.

~Alfea~

Bloom woke up the next morning to her phone going off. Still sleeping, she stuck her hand out from under the blanker and felt along the night stand for her phone, knocking things onto the floor in the process. She looked at her phone to see a text message from Sky. She sat up and opened the message.

_Came back early, wondering if you wanted to do something later_

_Sky_

Bloom sat up in bed looking at the message. Across the room, Flora woke up and noticed Bloom sitting in bed staring at her phone.

"Bloom what's up?" Flora asked.

"Just got a message from Sky. He's back and wants to do something with me later." Bloom said.

"It's six in the morning." Flora said looking at the clock next to her bed.

"I know but we have to get up anyways for class remember." Bloom said as the alarm clocks started going off. The girls slammed their hands down on the snooze and fell back asleep.

"WAKE UP." A voice yelled. Bloom woke up to see Stella standing over her bed.

"Stella." She said. Bloom and Flora jumped out of bed and ran around the room, getting ready for the day.

~Breakfast~

The girls were trying to plan on what to do after class.

"So what should we do today?" Musa asked.

"Shopping." Stella suggested with a big smile on her face.

"We did that last night, but you couldn't come remember." Musa said.

"Oh right but I might just go to Magix myself. Unless Bloom wants to join me." Stella said as she elbowed her best friend.

"That's sweet Stella, but I can't I have a date with Sky. He's back at school and wanted to see me tonight." Bloom said.

"WHAT HE'S BACK ALREADY?!" Stella yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"Woah, turn it down Stel." Bloom said.

"And why are you so surprised by this news?" Layla asked.

" It's just that you said he was gone for a few months and he decided to come back early." She explained.

"Well he must have finished early then." Musa said.

"Come on let's find you something to where for this afternoon." Flora suggested. The girls nodded in agreement and got up from the table. All except for Stella.

"Stella you coming?" Layla asked.

"No you guys go ahead. I'm going to finish my meal." She said.

"Well, Ok." Layla said and ran of to catch up with the others. Stella waited until her friend was gone, before she got up and walked in a different direction. She pulled out her phone and furiously dialed Sky's number. She waited for Sky to pick up the phone.

~Redfountain~

Sky was busy getting ready for the day when his phone rang. He answered the phone to find a voice yelling at him from the other end.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME!" "Whoa whoa calm down. I told Bloom because she still thinks we're dating." "You told me you were going to break up with her." "I will. I have a date with her this afternoon, and I'll end it with her." "Good. I've got to go, bye." "Bye."

Sky hung up the phone and started to think of what to do next. He got up and left the room. Unknown to him, Brandon was standing in the outside of the room and had listened in to the conversation.

"I have to warn Bloom." He told himself as he watched his best friend leave.

Author's notes:

~ Originally this chapter was supposed to be Bloom and Sky's date, where things become awkward for the two. I created this chapter as a reason why things will be awkward.

~ As mentioned before, this story switches the couple of Bloom and Sky with Stella and Brandon. The story has Sky and Stella secretly dating which will lead to a closer bond for Bloom and Brandon and possibly romantic feelings for the two. (Haven't decided on that yet.)

~My opinion with the relationship:

Sky and Bloom are made for each other as well as Stella and Brandon.

If things ended up changing, I would see Sky back with Diaspro as his parents wanted or him going with Layla.

Bloom I would see leaning towards Brandon for advice and guidance. I also see the two as a brother and sister friendship.

Bloom and the other specialists have friendly conversation and being good friends with them.

~Originally it was going to be Sky ad Layla that secretly date, but I didn't see Bloom going to Nabu for comfort. Plus I wanted Brandon to be the one that helps her out, and it worked better if Stella was the one.

~Next will be up hopefully by Columbus day if not Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last time: Sky returns to school and asks Bloom out on a date. Brandon over hears a phone call.

Summary: Brandon warns Bloom Sky's plan, while the date gets a little awkward.

~Redfountain~

Brandon ran slid into his dorm he shared with Sky. He walked over to Sky's side of the room to see if he could find anything suspicious. He saw his friends phone on the bed and quickly ran over to grabbed it. He picked up the phone and went right to the messages. He flipped through the messages that was to and from a blocked ID. He opened up the conversation and quickly read the messages. He realized the conversation was between him and another girl, and quickly took a screen shot of the texts. Brandon heard Sky coming, quickly put the phone back and jumped out the window.

"No way I'm letting you hurt Bloom today." Brandon said quietly before running off to Alfea.

~Alfea~

Bloom was on her way to the front gate of the school when she heard someone calling for her. She looked up to see Brandon coming towards her.

"Hey Brandon." Bloom greeted.

"Hey, is Sky hear yet?" he asked panting.

"Yeah, he just pulled in over there." Bloom said pointing to Sky who was near the entrance sitting on his bike.

"Shoot." Brandon said softly.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Bloom said and slowly started to walk away. Without thinking, he quickly spun around and grabbed Bloom by the arm.

"You can't go with him, he's not who you think he is." Brandon blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked. Brandon sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sky's cheating on you. He plans to brake up with you today on this date." Brandon said.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"I heard Sky on the phone with someone telling the person he would break up with you for her. Then when he was gone I checked his phone and he was texting another girl." Brandon said.

"I don't have to be the one girl he has to text, he can talk to anyone he wants." Bloom said.

"That's the thing, they're not the regular friendly texts that you and I do, they're love notes." Brandon said. He pulled out his phone and showed Bloom the pictures of the messages. Bloom quickly read some of the messages realizing that they were love note.

"Do you believe me?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. After seeing this, I want to but I also want to deny it." Bloom said.

"You can back out of this date right now, if you want." Brandon said.

"I can't, I have to go, but I'l think about what you said." She said.

"Alright, just be careful and call me if things take a bad turn." Brandon said.

"Don't worry I will." Bloom said before she turned around and went over to Sky.

"Didn't know Brandon was here, what did he want?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, he was just saying hi." Bloom said.

"What was he showing you on is phone?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, just showing me something he might get Stella and wanted me to see if she would like it." Bloom said.

"Whatever, let's go." Sky said nothing and climbed on. The two drove off with Brandon secretly following them.

Author's notes:

~Short chapter here.

~So Brandon's knows about Sky's secret and Bloom will next. Neither of them don't know who the girl is.

~The date has once again been pushed back, this time it'll be in the next chapter.

~Diaspro will be in the story and will appear in the end.

~I will edit and reformat the story after I finish it.

~Question: Do Bloom and Sky break up in the next chapter?

~The answer will be the result of what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
